Optical sensors are widely used in various applications and products, such as cameras, scanners, photocopiers, etc. Optical sensors used in various fields of technology are designed with different purposes. Different types of improvements are applied for suitable fields of technology.
To improve performance and size reduction of optical sensors, various designs of optical sensors are employed. One way to evaluate the performance is by measuring the quantum efficiency of optical sensors. Quantum efficiency is a percentage of photons hitting an optical sensor that produces charge carriers. It is a measurement of an optical sensor's electrical sensitivity to light.